This Year's Love
by JenMorgan27
Summary: Opens in the Enchanted Forest right after 3x11 and tells the story of that missing year before Hook returns to New York. Regina is the main focus, but most of the other major characters' stories will also progress. Eventual Outlaw Queen.
1. We're Back

Hey everyone! Like most of you, I'm really trying to cope with this stampede of emotions brought on by the winter finale. This fic continues right where the episode left off and will tell the story of that first year back in the Enchanted Forest, focusing mainly on Regina's point of view. Be sure to review and tell me how you like it. It might be a one-shot, depending on the response I get.

**Chapter 1 – We're Back**

Emptiness. All she could feel was emptiness, but she could not quite put her finger on its source.

Opening her eyes, Regina saw only a dense, purple fog surrounding her and suddenly remembered what was happening. The curse. Pan had stolen it and unleashed it once more upon the town. Rumplestiltskin had taken care of the boy, his father, leaving Regina alone to face the curse that had meant so much to both of them. It had taken all the energy she had to overcome the power of her original curse, but she had successfully transported everyone back to the Enchanted Forest.

No. Not everyone.

Henry.

The thought of her son was like a physical blow and the source of her inexplicable emptiness became obvious. Regina was struck with the vivid image of her son, the person she loved most, looking back at her as he and Emma drove across the town line.

She had seen the sadness and fear in his eyes, had seen the exact moment her last gift to him had taken effect. Looking in the rear view mirror, Regina could see the new, false memories take root in Henry's mind as his entire life with her was washed away. Emma glanced over at her son and her smile told Regina that it had worked. They would be okay. They would be happy.

These recollections took only seconds to travel through the former queen's mind, filling her with anguish and bringing tears to her eyes. She would never see him again. That little person who had brought her more joy than she ever could have dreamed of, he was gone from her life forever.

Regina choked back her tears and tried to gain her bearings. She seemed to be standing on solid ground now and the purple haze was starting to thin. She could sense others standing near her. As the fog lifted, she could see that she was standing in a large field filled with the displaced residents of Storybrooke.

Good, she thought, they all made it.

She could feel the magic of the land around her and had no doubt that they had returned successfully to whatever was left of the Enchanted Forest. She was beginning to take in the eerie setting when the silence was suddenly broken by a familiar voice.

"We're back," Snow said quietly.

Regina glanced halfheartedly at the princess and her eyes widened. Snow White was standing next to her, flanked by her husband, looking almost exactly the way she had almost 30 years prior. Her hair was long and curly, hanging loosely passed her shoulders, and her pale pink coat had been replaced by a flowing white dress and cloak, which trembled as Snow began to cry quietly.

Looking around, Regina saw that everyone around her now appeared as they had before her curse struck. She looked down at her own attire almost without thinking and seeing her own long, black gown proved to be too much to bear. It was as if the weight of her heavy fur cloak overcame her and she sank slowly to her knees, hiding her face in her gloved hands to mask the sobs she knew were coming.

This is who she was. She had done all of this. She had cursed the land she should have protected and now she was paying the price. She had lost her son and, without him, she felt as if she had lost the only good part of herself. No matter what she did, no matter how many lives she saved, she would never be able to escape her past. At least her little boy could not see her this way, as the Evil Queen.

"Henry," she whispered into her hands as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Henry. Henry. What do I do now?"

Lost in her despair, Regina did not hear the sound of footsteps coming toward her in the soft, damp grass. The hand that gently grasped her shoulder startled her and she looked up slowly, surprised to see that Snow now knelt at her side. Regina registered the tear stains marking the pale cheeks and remembered with a jolt that Snow had also lost a child today. Fresh tears of shame filled her eyes and she looked down at her own hands, unable to face this woman whom she had hurt so much.

"I'm so sorry, Snow," came in a barely audible whisper.

Still looking down, Regina heard the rustle of the white cloak and expected Snow to stand and return to her husband's side. She was startled once again, however, when Snow not only moved closer but actually wrapped her arms around her stepmother's shaking frame. Regina was unprepared for this and it took her a moment to recognize that this unprecedented physical contact was actually an embrace. She had only ever felt this kind of love and comfort from her father and Daniel, both long gone. And Henry, she realized with another jolt, which brought on another round of silent sobs.

"Please don't be sorry, Regina," Snow whispered through her own tears. "You saved everyone here and you saved Emma and Henry. You were a hero today."

Another sob escaped Regina's lips and Snow pressed on with new resolve.

"A hero, and an incredible mother."

That final word hit Regina like another blow to the heart and her reservations crumbled around her. She felt herself giving in to this love offered so unexpectedly and, with shaking arms, the queen returned the princess' embrace while the group around them looked on in quiet surprise. The women remained this way for what seemed like hours, clinging to one another in a huddled mass of black velvet, white lace and shared anguish.


	2. Faith and Trust

Thank you all so much for the great reviews, follows and favorites! This is my first piece of fan fiction and I was so excited to see the enthusiastic response to it. I hope you like where the story goes from here. Please review and let me know what you think. J

**Chapter 2 – Faith and Trust**

"Listen everyone; I know this has come as a shock and it will take time to adjust to being back in our land."

The eyes of everyone in the crowd were fixed upon David, who was standing on a small stone as he tried to address them. The last traces of the purple haze had disappeared and the prince could sense confusion and panic begin to overwhelm the townspeople. He could not blame them. After all, the vast majority of the town's inhabitants had not even known Peter Pan had been in Storybrooke, let alone that he had tried to curse them all once again.

No. They had been simply going about their days as usual, keeping the town running while trying to reconcile conflicting memories. He had asked the people to do just that the last time he had spoken to them like this. His thoughts drifted back to the town line, to the chaos and uncertainty that erupted when the original curse was broken. It pained him to think that he had not been able to protect his people from these painful upheavals.

Now was not the time to think about that, he thought to himself. Now he must be firm and show courage in the face of so much apprehension. This land was not as it had been before and the people would need strong and wise leaders if they were going to successfully rebuild their lives here.

"What you must understand is that the Enchanted Forest is no longer the home we remember it to be. As many of you know, my wife and daughter returned here shortly after the curse was broken and the report they brought back was grim. The ogres have returned to this area with strength and numbers unheard of since before the Ogre's War."

Several members of the crown gasped at this news and turned fearful, questioning eyes to Snow, who stood at David's side wiping the last of her tears away with the sleeve of her cloak. She gave a small nod at their silent inquiries, confirming her husband's words before stepping forward to address the group.

"Please, don't be afraid," she implored. "We are going to reclaim our land and rebuild our kingdom. We will be stronger and more prosperous than ever. We..."

Movement in the crowd caught Snow's eye and she paused. A tall, good-natured looking man stepped forward out of the circling crowd and, nervously clearing his throat, spoke out.

"With all due respect, your highness, why do we have to rebuild? How is it that we're here? Is there a way to return to Storybrooke?"

His kind face looked vaguely familiar but it was not until Snow saw the young boy and girl trailing behind him that she remembered who he was. The mechanic. Ava's and Nicholas' father! Of course, he had been the royal woodcutter here. Snow smiled sadly at the man's question and nodded.

"Yes, you are right. We owe all of you an explanation. Regina?"

The princess turned to her right and gestured the queen to come forward. Regina stood near her stepdaughter but, aware that she was still hated and feared by many, she had tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Her emotional outburst had been a little cathartic and the comfort she had felt while commiserating with Snow had begun to awaken a new and unfamiliar set of emotions, but she knew that she likely had many enemies left in this crowd. It frightened her to think that she may have appeared weak or unstable.

These thoughts raced through Regina's mind as she tried to shake her head, to silently tell Snow that the people did not want to hear from her. They would not respond well to the woman who had cursed them and caused all this misery, especially now, while her outward appearance was so reminiscent of her original reign of terror.

"No Snow, please," Regina said quietly, shaking her head and looking down at her hands once again.

"Snow is right, Regina," David answered, stepping down from the stone. "You understand what just happened better than anyone. They need to hear it from you."

Snow approached her stepmother and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It will be alright," she said softly. "They will understand."

The queen continued to hesitate but Snow, not taking no for an answer, firmly looped her arm through Regina's and led her into the center of the circle. Many of those standing at the front of the crowd shrank back at the sight of the woman in black and the movement was not lost on Snow, who spoke up firmly.

"The first thing you all must understand, and I'm sure many of you do already, is that our time in Storybrooke has affected all of us deeply. We have had new experiences in a new land and we have changed because of them." She glanced at the reluctant queen before adding firmly, "Many, for the better."

Several eyes turned away momentarily, searching for the source of a muffled sob that had followed Snow's last words. Belle stood between Neal and Leroy, silent tears streaking down her cheeks. Snow paused to give her a compassionate smile before going on,

"You are all aware of Regina's past actions and of the... turbulent relationship she and I have shared." Regina was still working hard to avoid making eye contact with anyone, but at hearing Snow's word choice she could not help but let out a small chuckle. Snow continued,

"I wish you all could have seen her actions today firsthand, as I and a few others did, because then you would know what I know. Regina has earned my trust and I have complete faith that, if given the chance, she will play an invaluable role in helping to rebuild this kingdom."

Snow finished this speech with a broad smile and turned to Regina, who was once again trying to hide the tears that had sprung to her eyes. "Now," the princess continued matter-of-factly, with just a trace of her old mischievousness showing through her smiling eyes, "Regina, could you please give us the abridged version of what has happened here today?"

Knowing that resistance was futile and feeling a little bolstered by Snow's words, the former queen gave in with a small shrug. Regina allowed the shadow of a smile to form on her lips as the turned to quietly thank her stepdaughter. She then stepped forward and, mustering as much confidence as she could, faced the people who were waiting so expectantly to hear from her.

She was unsurprised to see several glares pointed in her direction, the most obvious coming from Albert Spencer, the deposed King George. Regina had not noticed him before, but he had actually been glaring and muttering under his breath since the prince had first begun to take control of the situation. Regina made a quick mental note to keep an eye on the older man before she quickly glanced around at the rest of the crowd.

Tinker Bell and Dr. Hopper were smiling encouragingly at her, the former still human-sized and the latter, somehow, in human form. These were not the only reassuring expressions Regina noticed. Most of the people surrounding her were staring with looks she could only describe as curious and attentive. She realized that Snow's preface had really impressed the people and, encouraged by their apparent willingness to hear her, Regina cleared her throat and began to speak.

"I suppose the best place to begin would be Neverland, two days ago..."


	3. Henry Would Be So Proud

Thanks again for all the great reviews! I love to see all of your responses and suggestions. I decided not to include Regina's explanation, since we all pretty much know what went down. ;) Be sure to keep reviewing and I will try to get these chapters out a little more quickly.

**Chapter 3 – Henry Would Be So Proud**

"So... there is no way for us to return to Storybrooke?" Ruby asked quietly when Regina had finished speaking.

"I'm afraid not," the former queen replied. "Storybrooke no longer exists. No trace of the town has been left in that world," she paused before adding softly, "Not even memories of it."

She looked around at the faces watching her and was surprised to see how deeply this news was affecting many of the people. Ruby's eyes had filled with tears and her grandmother had placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I am truly sorry. I hope you will understand that I did what I felt was needed to protect us all from Pan's curse." Regina looked down at her hands again, wishing she could be anywhere but here in the spotlight.

As if on cue, David stepped forward and began to speak once more. "Yes Regina, we do. Thank you. Now, I know this will take some getting used to, but as my wife said, we will rebuild this kingdom and our lives once more."

He looked around and was pleased to see looks of grim determination on most of the faces, nodded, and turned to the group that had been at the town line. "Now let's get started. Hook? Neal? Will you look for volunteers to scout around the perimeter of the field? We are vulnerable here and warning of any approaching threats would be helpful."

The two men nodded and walked away, Neal stopping to talk to the woodcutter while Hook made his way further into the crowd.

The prince continued, "Blue and Tinker Bell, can you both fly again? I'm not quite certain of where we are in the Enchanted Forrest, and I suppose we must find our kingdom before we can begin to rebuild it."

Blue smiled and nodded, looking over at Tink. The green-glad fairy's eyes widened as she turned her head, realizing that a beautiful pair of wings had sprouted from between her shoulder blades. Grinning broadly, Tink shot a look of pure excitement at Regina, who responded with a small but genuine smile. Without another word, both fairies rose slowly into the air, shrinking back to their miniature forms as they went.

Regina's eyes followed the small green figure as it rose and a new sensation began to creep into her awareness. It was strange: not quite happiness, but not fear or emptiness either. After several seconds, she realized that she was now feeling slightly more optimistic about the new life she would have to build here. Seeing the joy in Tinker Bell's eyes had given Regina just a trace of something Snow White would have called hope.

Breaking out of this reverie, Regina turned to see that David had moved on and was now speaking to Ruby, Granny, Archie and Belle. He had been asking them each to walk through the crowd and do what they could to help and reassure those who were struggling most. Belle placed a comforting arm around Ruby as both dried their tears and made their way into the crowd.

Regina knew the source of Belle's tears. The loss of Rumplestiltskin had come as a blow to everyone, including Regina. She thought back to the overwhelming fear and uncertainty that had swept over her when the black smoke cleared and the Dark One was gone. Now it was all up to her, she had thought, wondering if she alone had the power needed to lift the curse now that her former mentor was gone from the world.

She had never really understood the relationship between Belle and Rumple, but she knew all too well the pain of losing the one you love. Realization dawned on her as she recognized that Ruby had that same broken look in her eyes.

Of course, she thought, Dr. Whale.

Regina felt another wave of remorse as she remembered that the doctor was not from the Enchanted Forrest; he must have been sent back to the Land Without Color. She had never been particularly fond of the man, but she knew that Ruby was a good person and it pained her to think she had inadvertently separated them.

Turning away from the sight of the retreating girl, Regina saw that David had begun speaking quietly to Snow, who had been standing at his side. She watched discretely from where she stood, several yards away, but she could not quite make out what they were saying and she was too drained to put any more effort into eavesdropping. The prince took his wife's outstretched hand and Regina was suddenly filled with apprehension as the couple strode purposefully toward her.

"Yes?" she asked curtly, trying to hide the anxiety she felt.

Snow immediately saw through this façade and gave Regina a quick smile of reassurance as David began to speak.

"Regina, this kingdom is in shambles and the people are afraid."

Regina bowed her head, knowing that she was the cause of all of this. Snow understood and, placing a hand on her stepmother's shoulder, said, "Wait, please hear us out."

David continued, "What we need is a strong set of leaders whom they feel they can trust. I understand that it would be very different from our relationship the last time we were all in the Enchanted Forest, but Snow and I were hoping that you would join with us in leading the kingdom."

The former queen's initial reaction to this was one of surprise, followed immediately by a heavy dose of skepticism. "David, these people don't want me as their leader. Who could blame them?"

"That is exactly why this needs to happen, Regina," Snow pressed. "By openly joining with us, you will show the people that your intentions are good, that we are all united as we enter this new era."

"Also, we really do need your help," David added with a small smile, "The ogres are back, along with who knows what else, and it would be nice to have someone with your ... abilities and experience in our corner."

Regina looked slowly from one to the other, carefully considering their words. She knew she should be happy that her former enemies were willing, even eager, for her to join with them. Really though, the idea made her feel slightly ill. What had she done the last time she was in power here? Neglected, abused and eventually cursed everyone in the land! Would any of these people ever trust her? Could she even trust herself?

Snow broke in, "Please, at least think about it, Regina. I know this is right." She paused before adding, "Henry would be so proud of all of us."

Regina's eyes filled with tears again. That was a low blow, she thought, using the thought of Henry against me like that. She was about to say something to that effect when she looked up into Snow's eyes. Seeing that they were also teary, Regina faltered.

"I – I will think about it," she said quietly.

"Wonderful!" Snow beamed as she gave Regina's shoulder another gentle squeeze. She then turned to her husband, who was also nodding his approval.

"Thank you," he said to Regina. He turned back to Snow and went on, "Now, we have got to figure out where we are. We will need to find shelter for all of these people long before dark and we are running out of time."

His eyes turned upward as he searched for the fairies who had not yet returned. Snow and Regina both joined in, but their search was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice behind them.

"I think we might be able to help you with that."

The prince, princess and queen all whipped around to see the two strangers, a man and a woman, walking toward them. Regina and David had never met either, and so both were startled when Snow ran to embrace the woman, exclaiming "Aurora!"


	4. I Hope You Are Right

I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update! Here is a slightly longer chapter to make it up to you. Let me know what you think! :)

**Chapter 4 – I Hope You Are Right**

The arrival of Princess Aurora and her husband, Prince Phillip, turned out to be the first real stroke of luck since the residents of Storybrooke had returned to the Enchanted Forest. The couple had been out riding with several guards, scouting around the edges of their own kingdom, when they saw a great cloud of purple mist descend about a mile to the north. Recognizing that the fog represented a great deal of magic, the small party hurried warily to the scene, prepared to face whatever friend or foe would emerge.

They had arrived at the edge of the clearing only minutes after the smoke had faded away but had remained hidden among the trees. Phillip and the guards were thunderstruck by the sight of the massive gathering of men, women, and children. This crowd not only outnumbered their small party, but must have at least quadrupled the population of the surrounding land. Aurora had carefully scanned through the unfamiliar faces, searching for any she might recognize. She quickly realized that almost all of the faces in the great throng were turned away from them and that they seemed to be listening to some unseen speaker on the other side of the field.

Still hesitant to be noticed by the strangers, the small group carefully made its way through the trees until they could see three figures standing apart: a man and two women, each dressed in clothing befitting royalty.

"I recognize none of them," Phillip said quietly, turning to his young wife. "Do you?"

"No, I..." Aurora began to reply. She paused as the woman in white turned face them more directly and her eyes widened with a sudden flash of recognition.

"Snow?"

* * *

Phillip and Aurora became the most gracious of allies when they found the Storybrooke group stranded and defenseless in the clearing. In a discussion that lasted only a few minutes, the group's exact position was established (and then confirmed by the fairies) and arrangements were made to temporarily relocate the townspeople to the safety of Aurora's castle.

The residents of Storybrooke had reappeared in their old land much further south than Regina had expected. She had cast the original curse in the graveyard near the Dark Palace, which was a two-day journey northeast from Aurora's and Phillip's small, coastal kingdom. Even Snow's and David's castle, the White Isle, was miles north of the clearing they had found themselves in.

She could not understand why the town had appeared there in that field, but she supposed it was lucky that they had as it placed them near the only inhabited area in the land. They arrived at Aurora's castle just before nightfall, without any major incident or ogre sighting. The young Prince then rallied his men to gather any supplies and provisions that could be spared, as the Storybrooke people had arrived with no food or means of shelter and only a handful of weapons.

David had been thrilled to see the stores of supplies Phillip found for them. Wagons, horses, tents, blankets, barrels and crates of grain and vegetables, and even a dairy cow or two, all corralled into the courtyard of the palace.

"Are you sure your people can spare all of this?" Snow asked, her eyes wide as she looked around at the goods and animals.

Phillip smiled almost sheepishly as he replied, "Actually, your people have a greater claim to it than mine. After the curse began to weaken and time began to move forward again, I sent search parties into your land to look for anyone who may have been left behind. We found no one and decided to start collecting any abandoned supplies or stray animals that we could make use of here. We also asked several of our farmers to help maintain the crops nearest our borders, so we have had more than enough grain to meet our own needs."

David grinned broadly as he clapped the younger man on the back. "Well, I think we are all lucky this land was left in such capable hands," he said sincerely. "We owe you and Aurora great debt, Phillip."

With the question of provisions answered, the princes could not help but fall into deep discussion over what the next moves should be in resettling the White Kingdom. Snow and Aurora joined in after distributing food and bedding to the townspeople, but Aurora excused herself shortly thereafter. Regina had also been invited to join in the planning and had listened quietly for several minutes before murmuring something about fresh air and slipping out of the hall. Snow's eyes followed her stepmother's retreating figure but, understanding what Regina desired, she took her husband's hand and rejoined the conversation.

I need to get out of here, Regina thought as she walked quickly down a wide corridor, if only for a few minutes. The situation was just too unsettling to process all at once and Regina was physically and emotionally exhausted. Lifting the almost 30-year-old curse had not been a simple feat itself, and the all the fear and heartache it brought about had taken a heavy toll on her.

"I just need a moment to myself, away from the planning committee that is trying to adopt me," she said to herself, smiling sardonically as she sat down on a stone bench in a secluded little garden she had stumbled across. Her thoughts turned to the rest of the townspeople, especially the children, whose curious and fearful stares had followed her for hours. "Yes," she whispered, "just a minute."

She had just started to catch her breath when a soft voice behind her said, "Regina?" The former queen shot up in a ruffle of black feathers as she turned to face the approaching woman.

"Ruby," Regina stammered as she tried to regain her composure. "Or Red, I guess? I didn't hear you coming." Ruby stepped into the garden, her long, red cloak trailing after her.

"I - I'm sorry, I saw you leave the hall," Ruby said quickly, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment. "I know you probably wanted to be alone, but I just wanted to - to talk to you, - to make sure you were alright."

Regina was completely taken aback and could not suppress the tears that had sprung in her eyes. She knew that people had watched her leave, but would never have expected anyone to follow her out of - what was this? - Concern? Compassion? Deeply touched, she returned Ruby's encouraging smile through her tears.

"Yes, thank you," she replied. "I am… alright… I was just feeling a little overwhelmed in there." She turned to sit down again, trying to hide her embarrassment at this apparent weakness. Ruby stepped forward, replying with a smile, "I know what you mean. This has probably been the strangest day I have ever had, and I am a werewolf."

She laughed quietly as she looked over at the queen, who responded with a quiet chuckle of her own. "Yes," she said, smiling as she looked down once more at her black dress and feathers, "I'm sure you never would have pictured yourself trying to comfort the Evil Queen, or even 'Madame Mayor.'"

Ruby laughed again as she thought of what this conversation might have looked like the last time they were all in the Enchanted Forest. "No, you're probably right. So many things have changed completely."

Regina hesitated for a moment before she turned toward Ruby and, their eyes meeting, asked quietly, "Would you like to sit?"

Ruby smiled in return and joined the other woman on the stone bench. Regina was not sure why she was opening herself up like this, especially to a woman she had known only as a friend to her enemy for so long.

She looked down sadly as she said softly, "I am sorry about Dr. Whale, Ruby. I did not mean for that to happen." She paused before adding, "Losing the one you love is the worst fate imaginable."

Ruby sighed softly before replying, "It is, but I don't believe we will be separated forever. There are ways to travel between our two lands." She turned to face Regina squarely and placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder, "I am sorry about Henry and Emma, though."

This brought another painful blow to Regina's tired heart and she quickly tried to stem the tears that were beginning to spill down her pale cheeks. Ruby heard a whispered "Thank you" and continued,

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something that Victor and I had been discussing." She took a deep breath before pressing on, looking around the small garden as she searched for the right words. "We, he and I, both came from circumstances where our own actions caused a great deal of pain to others and to ourselves. His work tore his family apart and no matter how he tried, he could not reverse the damage he had caused. My… condition… resulted in dozens of families being torn apart, including my own, and I carried that guilt with me for years."

Regina listened carefully, but was not sure what exactly Ruby was trying to tell her. This wasn't exactly the most uplifting or encouraging conversation so far.

"As we talked about this, I think we both realized that the years we had spent in Storybrooke had actually been a reprieve from the pain of our pasts. It was a chance at a fresh start."

She looked over at Regina, hoping that the queen would understand what she was trying to say. Regina was still a little confused, but smiled and asked sarcastically, "So… you are thanking me for cursing you?"

Ruby laughed and said jokingly, "Well yes, I guess so." She turned back to the queen and continued, "I am trying to tell you that the same thing has happened here. We are starting fresh here, and we don't have to let our pasts control us."

Regina smiled and started to turn away, not really believing this clean slate idea would apply to a past as dark and full of hate as hers. Ruby saw this and pressed on, almost pleadingly, as she tried to make the other woman understand.

"I know it will be difficult, especially without Henry here, but you CAN do it Regina! I know that you can be the person you were with Henry. The rest of the town is beginning to see it, too," she added, and taking Regina's hand, she firmly stated, "We CAN all be happy here."

She waited to let these last words sink in and Regina slowly turned to meet the her gaze.

"Thank you, Ruby," she said softly. "I hope you are right."

Ruby smiled and gave Regina's hand a final, reassuring squeeze before she stood and walked quietly out of the garden. The former queen watched her go and then sat alone for a long time, carefully considering the younger woman's words and toying halfheartedly with the idea of what her new life could be.


	5. Not the Queen

Thanks again for all the great feedback! It is so much more fun to write knowing that people are interested and enjoying this story. I know a few of you were hoping for more Regina/Snow interaction, so I really hope you like this chapter. Let me know! :)

**Chapter 5 - Not the Queen**

Regina sat alone in the garden for almost an hour, thinking over everything that had happened and trying to decide how she would respond. When she finally returned to the large hall, the lamps had been dimmed and many of the townspeople were asleep or whispering quietly amongst themselves. Snow, David and Phillip we're still sitting at a table at the other end of the room, leaning over what appeared to be a large map.

Regina paused when she saw them, knowing that she needed to make a decision. Snow and David had openly and enthusiastically invited her to join with them, but should she? What other options did she really even have?

She considered this for a moment, looking around at the quiet room from where she stood in the doorway. A sudden rush of determination enveloped her and, steeling herself, she walked as confidently as she could across the spacious room. The princes and princess looked up as she quietly approached the table and Snow quickly moved over to give her stepmother a clearer view of the map.

"Ah, Regina," she said pointedly. "We were just trying to decide which road would likely be the safest for the journey back to the White Isle. What do you think?"

Regina moved closer to the table and sat down, turning to face the other woman directly without uttering a word of response. Something passed between the two women as their eyes met, however, something very unfamiliar. Regina smiled softly as she turned from Snow's beaming face and began to examine the map more carefully.

* * *

The following morning, the former queen found herself mounted upon a beautiful black horse and riding slowly through a familiar area of the forest. The caravan of Storybrooke's former residents stretched hundreds of yards behind her as she followed a few paces behind the newly restored prince and princess. Phillip had also decided to accompany them as they trekked toward the remains of the White Kingdom, which Regina and then Snow and her Prince Charming had ruled in turn so long ago.

This is so surreal, Regina thought to herself as she surveyed the surrounding woods.

They had been gone for almost three decades, but the land they were riding through looked almost exactly as it had when they left. The trees were a bit larger and the road had become overgrown, but the horses, wagons, and those on foot were still making good time. Regina had been surprised to learn from Phillip and Aurora that the curse had also frozen this land in time, but she quickly decided that they were lucky it had. It would be much easier to repair one year's worth of damage to the kingdom's infrastructure than 30 years' worth.

Lost in this contemplation, Regina did not notice that Snow had turned and paused until their horses were side by side. The princess cleared her throat quietly and Regina jerked suddenly around to face her. She was still trying to get used to being on good terms with all of these people, especially Snow, and she couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive around them.

"You know," Snow began with a small smile, "I was just thinking about that first day in Neverland, just before Emma fell into the water."

Regina was a little surprised by this topic of conversation, but listened attentively as the other woman continued.

"I had forgotten this until just now, but I distinctly remember you asking me if we should try to win the mermaid over with my 'rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers.'" She smiled coyly as she glanced sideways at Regina, who had actually snorted in spite of herself as the memory of that argument flooded back into her mind. She smiled mischieviously back at Snow, who was grinning openly now, and replied. "Oh yes, and if I remember correctly, you punched me right in the face shortly afterward."

"Right, sorry about that," Snow replied sheepishly. "To be fair, you did get some decent hits in as well."

Both women were now laughing openly, much to the wonderment of those following behind them, and it took a moment for Regina to compose herself enough to respond.

"Well I suppose after everything that had happened between us, a good, old-fashioned cat fight was bound to happen eventually."

"Yes," Snow sighed as her laughter finally subsided. "I suppose you are probably right." She turned and looked back at the trailing crowd of people, wagons and animals and quickly brought her mount to a halt before sliding off. "I think I am going to walk for a little while and stretch my legs," she said to both Regina and her husband, who had turned to see what she was doing. "It has been quite a while since I've ridden and I think this horse and I could both use a break."

Regina hesitated but then quickly followed suit. "I'll join you, if you don't mind," she said as she dismounted gracefully. A small part of her regretted this move, only because it had felt so good to be on horseback again, and she patted her horse's neck fondly as she fell into step beside her stepdaughter. She had been looking for a chance to talk more privately with Snow and she supposed now was as good a time as any.

Snow welcomed the company with another smile and began to speak again. "Of course not. In fact, I wanted to tell you how glad I was when you rejoined us last night. I take it that you've made a decision about the proposal David and I made yesterday."

She finished this last sentence as more of a question than a statement and looked hopefully over at the woman walking beside her. Regina paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully as she answered.

"I have been giving it some thought, yes," Regina began. "I'm not sure exactly what you both had in mind, but I would like to help." Snow listened quietly, sensing that the former queen had more that she felt she needed to say.

Regina hesitated before continuing, "I don't want to be the person I was the last time I was here, and I think you're right. Henry would want us to work together." Her voice broke at the thought of her son, and Snow placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I am so glad to hear it Regina," Snow started to say, but Regina held up a hand to stop her.

"Wait," she said quickly. "Before you get too excited, I do want to say one more thing. I want to help, but I - I don't want any official position or title." She finished in a rush and looked over at Snow, who was a little surprised at this request. "Certainly not 'the queen.' I - I don't think I trust myself."

"Alright," Snow replied. "You can just be 'Regina,' but just know that I trust you. So does David." She smiled kindly at the other woman. Regina was not smiling, however, but had a pained and agitated expression. Steeling herself, she met the princess' gaze with tears in her eyes.

"But why?" she whispered, her voice heavy with emotion. "After everything I did to you here and after all that happened in Storybrooke, how can you trust me? Why do you even want me here?"

Snow looked into the woman's tear-filled eyes and considered her answer carefully before she began to speak.

"Regina, do you remember when you disguised yourself as that peasant girl and I helped you?" Regina closed her eyes in pain and shame as she remembered how that situation ended.

"You asked me what had happened to the woman who saved me from being thrown from my horse and I told you that she was gone, but that I hoped she would be back someday." Regina began to see the point the princess was trying to make as Snow continued.

"Regina, she's back," she said plainly. "I think she has been trying to return for quite a while now and she has finally made it." Snow wiped away the tears that had sprung to her own eyes as Regina considered her answer thoughtfully.

"But how do you know?" the former queen asked with a hint of desperation. "How do you know I won't keep reverting like I did in Storybrooke?"

"Because I heard what you said to Emma at the town line, Regina," Snow answered quietly. "Your gift. You didn't have to do that for Emma, but you did." Regina began to protest but Snow cut her off.

"I know you did it mostly for Henry's sake, but David and I could see that you truly wanted Emma to be happy, too, and we will always be grateful to you for that." She smiled ruefully as she added, "You did more for her then than David and I have ever done."

She turned to her stepmother, who was staring back with wide eyes. "That is when I knew that you had changed. You are not the Evil Queen anymore, you are Regina again."

Regina turned to face Snow more directly and smiled sincerely through her tears. "Thank you, Snow," she said softly.

The two women walked in silence for several minutes, each considering the conversation they had just had. Regina was filled with emotions ranging from fear and self-doubt to hope and joy. Mostly, though, she thought of Henry.

It was actually the thought of her son that had driven Regina to rejoin the princes and princess the previous night. As she stood in the doorway, surveying the crowded hall, she surprised herself with a sudden urge to laugh out loud. Hundreds of people were packed into this room and many had set up tents for privacy.

Henry would love this, she had thought as she looked around at the rows of tents pitched beneath the vaulted ceiling, this is exactly the kind of adventure he always wanted.

This sudden thought of her son had bolstered Regina, giving her the courage and strength she needed. She knew what Henry would want her to do in this situation and, with that in mind, she had walked resolutely back to her former enemies and joined with them. Remembering that experience, Regina smiled sadly and turned again to observe the long caravan trailing behind her.

He would have loved to be here, she thought, marching into unknown dangers as we try to retake the kingdom.

Snow was following a similar train of thought as she walked along beside her stepmother.

"It is so strange to think," she began, turning to Regina, "You and I were family before David, Emma, or Henry even came along." Her eyes were moist as she thought of the daughter and grandson she would likely never see again.

"Henry wanted so badly for us to get along, to be - to be a family, and now he and Emma will have that." Regina nodded sadly as Snow continued thoughtfully, "That day in the forest, when you were disguised, you asked if the queen and I could ever be a family again."

Snow hesitated, taking a deep breath as she went on, "Would - would you still want that, Regina? Could the three of us be a family here, even without Emma and Henry?"

Regina met Snow's hopeful gaze with one of surprise. She looked back at the road before them, considering this possibility for several seconds. Finally she turned back to answer her stepdaughter and, smiling warmly, and replied, "I would like that, Snow. At least to try."

Snow breathed a sigh of relief and, grinning happily, she looped her arm through her stepmother's. They walked arm in arm like this for several minutes, each with a new sense of hope and optimism that felt strange in this forsaken land.

They only paused when David and Phillip halted ahead of them and dismounted. David walked silently back to where his wife was standing and took her free hand. Then he, his princess and the former Evil Queen walked forward around one last bend and stopped, staring up at the ruined castle on the lake.

Snow nodded sadly at the destruction and said quietly, "We're home."


End file.
